Where for art Harry's Friends?
by Cute-and-Buttony
Summary: The summer after year 4 What was happening at the Burrow and the Order while Harry was stuck at the Dursleys?...[To be proceeded by a year 7 fic] Please Read & Review! :
1. Quidditch or Hermione?

Disclaimer: We the authors of this story (Sam and Aly) do not own any of the characters or situations, created by JK Rowling.

**The summer after Year 4**

Chapter one: Quidditch or Hermione?

Ron awoke with a start, to the sound of two girls giggling. He sat up only to find Hermione and Ginny sitting at the end of his bed. A mockery-clad grin shown on Ginny's face.

"Haha you should of heard yourself babbling on about Hermione!"

"really?" squeaked Ron.

"Stop Ginny... no Ron but you were pretty funny...erm... announcing the scores from a quidditch match," Hermione invented.

"Oh…" Ron gulped, then buried his reddened face in his pillow.

Then came the familiar shouts of Mrs. Weasley from the burrow's kitchen, "GIRLS...Ron dear...HURRY UP!"

Ron was perfectly aware of why his mum was in a hurry this morning, that's all they had talked about for the last week, The Order of the Phoenix. Ron wanted so badly to write every detail he knew to harry, but couldn't, Dumbledore's rules.

Hermione was ,of course, already packed.(she had arrived earlier that morning). So she and Ginny went to pack up Ginny's things.

CRACK!

Fred and George appeared in Ron's bedroom. Ron jumped.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded.

Fred was first to reply, "You know Ginny wasn't lying."

"Yea that's all you talk about in your sleep," George added

"what are you two talking about?"

George took this question eagerly, "Got one word for ya mate… "

"Hermione," The twins said in unison.

"Your lying, how would you know anyway?"

"I give you…Extendable ears," George announced, pulling out what looked to be a wad of fleshy string from his pocket.

"Extendable what?"

"Extendable ears," he repeated.

"We've just finished them!" The twins divulged.

"Oh," Ron gulped, his face turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

With the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs there was another loud crack and Fred and George were gone.

A gruff, handsome man with a ponytail was coming up the stairs.

"Ron! You heard mum! Hurry up!"

"Bill! What are you doing home?" Ron peered out of his doorway to greet his brother.

"I'm in the Order, I have to be there today, very important stuff to discuss!" Bill said with a grin.

"Like…..?" Ron began, with an expectant expression.

"Didn't thing you were gonna weasel that one out of me that easily did you?" Bill grinned and rustled Ron's hair, before disappearing out the door.

Perhaps it was the fact that Ron knew he was going to have much better outlook as to what was going on than Harry, that he refrained from feeling too badly that he didn't know what the Order was up to. This however did not keep Ron from pestering every Order member he saw.

Predictably, Ron had not packed the day before, so he began shoving random school books and articles of clothing into his trunk. Once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed packed, he headed downstairs and scarfed down a stack of bacon sandwiches. As he was finishing his last sip of pumpkin juice

a mob of people entered the Weasley's kitchen.

Apparently this was the meeting place Ron thought. as Dumbledore caught his eye. but what he really wanted to know was, who were all these kids, he didn't know that there would be more then himself, hermione, and his brothers and sister.

This question was shortly answered as the rest of the Weasley clan (plus hermione) entered the kitchen.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "Ah, I believe some introductions are in order...Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley meet my great granddaughter, Elise Dumbledore, she will be staying with us on the account of her parents death"

Next was Lupin, " Hello again Ron, Hermione, this is my niece Ashley. She will also be staying with us."

Now someone Ron didn't recognize... " Hey everyone I am Nymph-er- Tonks, and these are my sisters, Isabelle and Aida," Making a quick glance at Fred and George who were now whispering to each other, " yes their twins their also 6th year Gryffindors like yourselves."

Fred whispered, "sweet"

George whispered back, "definitely"

Next was another person Ron had never seen, "Hello I am Emmeliene Vance and this is my daughter Kerianna" with that Kerianna looked straight at Ron and winked.

Last but not least, "Hey all im Rori Bull and this is my nephew Austin."

Ron turned and looked at Hermione, she had the dreamiest look in her eyes. Ron felt sick, there would be definitely be some competition.

Though he spoke in little more than a whisper, the entire room jerked to attention as Dumbledore spoke once more, "Now, I see that all the proper introductions have been made, so it only seems fitting, that we should be on our way."

"But sir!" Hermione began, "where exactly are we going? How are we all getting there? What if…"

Dumbledore pressed a frail finger to his lips, "All in good time my child, all in good time."

And with that, the headmaster beckoned the room to follow him outside. When the group had filed out onto the lawn, Dumbledore spoke again…

"Now, you will each take one of these broomsticks I have provided, your belongings have already been sent so no need for worry."

Each one grabbed a broomstick and mounted it. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a flick of the wrist, the group disappeared. It was a feeling Ron had never experienced before, it felt like being drenched in a cool liquid. A few shrieks spouted from the invisible group.

"Calm yourselves!" Dumbledore began, "Now…you will be escorted to our headquarters, by Mr. Bill Weasley, who has kindly agreed to remain visible. Do not stray from the group! And remain calm at all times. I will greet you when you arrive."

Ron kicked off of the ground with the rest of the group and followed Bill, glancing over his shoulder every so often to see Dumbledore, who was now no more that a waving ant. Ron sighed and turned around to continue following the group, this was going to be a long journey.

A weird feeling came over them as they all suddenly became visible again.  
there were inside what looked to be like a house. very odd immediately they  
were told to be quite. that was a problem for Fred and George who were busy  
staring down the other set of twins.

They were not identical like themselves but still very pretty. The shorter   
of the two having short brown hair with specs of gold, big hazel eyes, a  
couple freckles, and a cute and buttony nose.

On the other hand the taller of the two had long reddish hair coming to her  
elbows it had blonde and brown in it too, her eyes were slightly smaller but  
very hazel, she had many freckles, and bigger lips.

Their style was also very different. the shorter one, had on faded chopped-of jean capris and a tight  
halter with vintage shoes on. But the taller one had jeans, a studded belt,  
and a tight fitted tee on with some sort of stone looking thing on it, and a  
pair of green chucks.

Their thoughts were shortly broken as Isabelle and Aida walked toward them.   
Isabelle speaking more towards Fred said,

"Hey im Isabelle though you've probably heard, but I'd much rather be called Izzy."

Fred looked at her in amazement, "oh right that's cool im Fred"

Izzy nudged Aida and she spoke" Hi, um im Aida...but my friends call me Ade."

George looked at Fred and winked, then said "well That's cool im George"

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and glared at Fred and George, "Now Boys, why don't you head up to your room…but I warn you do be quiet. Your room is up the stairs and to the left."

"Mum?" George began,

"Yes George?"

"Where are the girls' rooms?" Fred finished with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley swatted Fred in the arm, George chuckled and headed up the stairs followed by Ron and Fred.

When Ron came back downstairs, he was greeted by two wide eyes batting at him.

Ron forced a weak smile "Erm, hi Kerianna."

Kerianna spoke in a revoltingly dreamy voice, "Hi Ron…I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for a cup of tea…"

Ron fidgeted with his shirt collar, "Err you know, the thing is…um I think Fred wanted my help with something," He invented, and then dashed back up the stairs.

"Whew!" Ron sighed.

"What are you helping me with?" Fred said will a sly grin.

"Oh, shut up Fred!" Ron stormed past Fred into his room.

Hermione was now thoroughly enjoying her stay, she had found that Austin happened to be fascinated with 'Hogwarts a History' so the two had spent much of the last hour, reading passages from it and discussing the uses of dragon blood.

Hermione batted her eyes, "That is sooo fascinating Austin!" she said dreamily.

This sentence was heard after nearly everything Austin said for the next hour.

"DINNER!" Tonks yelled from downstairs, "Oops! Sorry!"

The moment the word 'dinner' had left her lips, the curtains on the wall leading upstairs had burst open, revealing a very life-like, yet very ugly portrait of a woman, who had broken into a series of shrieks,

"BLOOD TRAITORS! DIRTY FILTH….HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THIS HOUSE! WITH…"

The rest of the portrait's word were muffled out when Sirius and Lupin forced the curtains closed.

"Sorry," Tonks repeated sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley 'Tisk-tisked' and headed up the stairs to call the kids up for dinner.

As Ron Walked down the hall to go down to dinner, he noticed that the door to the girls' room was opened slightly, he looked around and then decided to peek in. Hermione, Ginny, Ashley, Elise and Kerianna were chattering excitedly and giggling.

"Did he really?" asked Elise.

"I'm positive!…Me and Ginny were there!" Hermione said excitedly

"It's True." Ginny added.

"You're soooo lucky Hermione! Ron is sooo dreamy!" Kerianna gushed.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore, "Well! Are you going to ask him out, or what!

"I dunno, what if he didn't really say what I thought he said?"

"Oh come on Hermione! He's liked you forever!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron felt his ears redden, and quietly moved away from the door and sprinted down the stairs.

Ron stopped at the bottom of the stairs thinking he was safe. Not noticing the girls heading straight towards him as he was deep in thought about what he could have said.

Hermione also not noticing Ron bumped right into him.

Ron's face turned a bright pink as he got back to his feet.

Ginny and Ashley couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

Keri also found herself laughing but not because she found it funny but because of how cute Ron looked with his face a flustered.

Ron quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he sat down next to Fred and George who were busy in a conversation with Izzy and Ade.  
Trying to get them to stop for a second Ron punched Fred in the side. But only getting a dirty look for a response Ron laid his head in his arms.

"So what's it like being a metaphorize..er..i think that's it "Fred said looking dreamily into Izzy's eyes.

"close enough," Izzy responded, "basically we can change the way we look whenever we want!" Ade finished for her.

"that sounds great!" George replied

with that Ade and Izzy changed there appearance's...Ade making her hair shoulder length and a reddish brown, Izzy making her eyes a bright green and her hair a darker red with black underneath.

Fred and George were in awe.

George nudged Ron, nearly knocking him over, "Are you seeing this Ron? Am I not the luckiest man alive?"

"Apart from me!" Fred added.

"She's the perfect woman!" George retorted.

"I am luckier than you my friend, just look at her!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Ade cleared her throat gently, "Umm George?"

The twins stoped bickering, "Oh, right…well Fred now that we've decided that I am FAR luckier than you, I think its time we stop this childish bickering,"

George glanced around the room and happened to find Ade's Large Hazel eyes gazing into his, George took this opportunity willingly and leaned in and kissed her, Ade giggled excitedly. The two got up and left the kitchen. Ron now ran from the room making a gagging noise.

Izzy had had enough, "Fred!" She shouted, which jerked Fred's attention away from the doorway,

"huh?" Fred asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Are you going to kiss me or what?" She said slightly annoyed.

Fred came to his senses, "Oh…Well yeah,"

--End Chapter One—

A/N Hope you enjoyed! More to come in Chapter two :) 


	2. The Screaching Portrait

Chapter two

Izzy filled up with excitement. Not noticing Ginny, Ashley, Hermione, and Keri witnessed the whole thing. When she did come around to noticing she didn't care. She pulled Fred by the arm and they made their way upstairs.

Ginny and Ashley starting whispering immediately...

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked Ashley

"of course i did" Ashley replied

they both laughed.

Hermione looked from Ashley to Ginny and just shook her head and smiled.

Back upstairs Ron was pacing his room he really wanted to find out what it was he really said. And he wanted to know what Hermione was thinking!

Even further upstairs Izzy and Fred, and, Ade and George were busy snogging.

Hermione made her way into Ron's room. Ron being startled stumbled on his words, "erm...eh...hey"

"Hello Ron" Hermione looked Ron straight in the eye.

"You know Ron I've been thinking" she finished

"yeah?" Ron said uneasily

"about what you said in the burrow"

"which was what?" Ron asked with a puzzled yet nervous impression on his face

"basically that you liked me allot" Replied hermione with a gulp

"oh.."

"Well i like you too," Hermione said quickly and left the room.

Ron swallowed loudly, and felt his ears turning red. He sat nervously on rug for a while, and finally sighed. He was glad Hermione liked him, because he liked her more than she knew.

Just then Ginny came running in, "Hey Ron!…...ehh, whadda you look so happy about?"

Ron smirked, "Oh, nothing."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, well anyway, you got a letter from Harry, so here." She tossed Ron the envelope and dashed out the doorway. Ron tore open the letter, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Ron,_

_How's it going? I haven't heard from you all summer. I'm getting a bit fed up, the Dursley's are as rotten as ever and I cant take much more of this!_

_Harry_

Ron sighed and took out a quill and a piece of parchment…he wrote:

_Harry,_

_Sorry about the Dursley's, I really can't tell you much, Dumbledore's orders, Well George and Fred are doing plenty of snogging…They found two girls up…ahh where we are….and Hermione… well I'll tell you when you get here. _

_Ron_

That evening Izzy and Ade, burst abruptly into their bedroom looking rather flushed, ready to tell their tale.

"Well you two look rather cheerful," Hermione said with a smirk.

Izzy giggled, "Well you look equally delighted yourself!"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush.

"So what's that all about?" Ade questioned.

"Erm….nothing," She quavered.

"A likely story" Izzy teased.

Hermione contemplated for a moment, thinking cleverly to herself…then shrugged and said, "You spill, then I'll spill"

Ron struggled with Pigwidgeon then quickly fell backward at the sound of a loud SNAP!

"Ah-ha we've got him again George!" Fred commented

"Shut-up you two!" Ron retorted

"So any news with you and Hermione?" George questioned with a sly grin overcoming his face.

"What makes that any of your business?" Ron shot

"Well we could do this the easy way or the hard way mate." Fred finished

Ginny, Elise, Ashley, and Keri all sat around the fire in the filthy living room.

Ginny and Ashley were whispering in the corner.

Although Elise frankly didn't care what they were talking about. She couldn't wait to meet Harry her great-grandfather favored him so much and she thought they would get along great.

Keri sitting closely to the fire couldn't stop day dreaming about Ron.

Their thoughts were soon broken when the sound of three giggling girls entered.

"I cant believe you two actually snogged the twins" Hermione said laughing

Ginny looked at the twin girls in disgust, " YOU WHAT?" she squealed.

A wry expression came over the twins faces, "What about yourself Hermione," Izzy retorted.

"Yeah! been doing an snogging yourself lately?" Ade added.

Ginny shrieked with excitement, "With who!"

"R…" Ade began.

"Nooo!….I mean, nothing…never mind" Hermione broke in.

The twins chuckled to themselves, shrugged and left the room.

As Ade and Izzy were leaving the room, they bumped into Fred and George.

"Oh, hello Fred…George," Izzy began, finished by her sister.

Tonks walked past and giggled, "Having fun are you?"

Fred and George smirked and escorted their lady friends down to the kitchen for dinner.

As everyone was leaving the living room, heading down for dinner, Hermione cornered Ron near the fireplace.

Ron felt his ears turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Erm… we need to talk," Hermione spoke softly

Ron felt flustered.

"I've been thinking and I do really like you Ron." Hermione finished

"Oh" Ron said

"Is that all you have to say Ron?"

"No Hermione I just don't know how to respond, I mean I've liked you for awhile and yea it just comes as a bit of a shock you would …erm… return the feelings."

"Well, I do"

With that Ron and Hermione look deeply into each others eyes. Hermione thought to herself, _should I? Will he?_, but with her final thought Ron leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips. It was now Hermione's turn to change shades of color. They both walked downstairs with a little hop in their step.

When Hermione and Ron reached the kitchen, the two sets of twins looked up immediately, knowing that the advice they had given earlier may have just paid off. Hermione winked at Aida and Izzy, and Ron gave Fred and George a brotherly nudge.

Ginny gagged jokingly, making the other girls giggle, save for Keri that is…who was sulkily re-arranging her mashed potatoes.

The next morning Ron awoke with a start to great commotion coming from downstairs. Groggily he stood up and sauntered over to the mirror, where he began running his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it out "_If I could just get this stupid piece of hair to lie flat, then maybe Hermione…" _His thoughts were interrupted by two loud "Cracks"

"Whaddyadoing?" George burst.

Once again Ron had fallen over, startled at his brothers' sudden entrances.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron shot.

Fred and George ignored the comment, "Sooo, did anything happen between you and someone special we know?" Fred asked with a smirk.

Ron hadn't heard a word of it, he had dashed down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

Once again the portrait was screaming insults. Tonks flushed, and was bent over on the floor picking up umbrellas and putting them into their container.

"SIRIUS!……..REMUS!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "GET OVER HERE AND SHUT THIS WOMAN UP!"

Sirius and Remus came running from the other room, and once again forced the curtains closed. Ron stood there dumbstruck. Seeing the look on Ron's face, Sirius elaborated,

"That Ron…is my dear old mother."

-- to be continued--


End file.
